Episode:Meet Captain America (Micro-Episode)
| image = Meet Captain America ME.jpg | date = October 4, 2010 (Online) October 14, 2010 (Television) | ep_num = M 14 | writer = Paul Giacoppo | director = Sebastian Montes | guest = Alex Desert ( ) Steven Blum ( , ) Scott Menville ( ) Jim Ward ( ) Jonathan Adams ( ) | prev =Enter the Whirlwind | next = The Red Skull Strikes! }} :Not to be confused with the similarly named episode . In order to end the Second World War, Captain America and his sidekick Bucky must team up with the Howling Commandos and a man named Howlett to bring down the HYDRA war machine. But their mission may prove more fateful than they realize. Story At some point in time, looks onto what looks like a group of crystals. He tells his computer to load . He leans back in his chair as the computer loads it. Soon, the crystal-like wall before him separates and shines a bright light onto him. He squints his eye as he watches a from the period of . He sees the symbol of , a skull on top of octopus tentacles. The explains that the HYDRA war-machine is expanding its reach. An image of the appears at the bottom and octopus tentacles are layered on top. It cuts to a map of where HYDRA symbols are placed on various countries beginning from the East and moving West. The octopus tentacles slither along with the logos. The narrator claims that no one has yet been able to hold off the army. It then shows the marching boots of the HYDRA army, and then goes to see buildings caught in an enormous blaze as HYDRA flags wave in the foreground. Men raise their fists into the air as the image "burns" away. It shows a large squadron of style airplanes flying above a fleet of s, s, and an . The narrator says that the have banded together to stand against HYDRA. It shows a still image of a group of soldiers following a through a ruined city. Tank sound effects are played. The narrator says that the men are going off to war. It then shows a line of brawny men waiting in line as a young, scrawny kid named is weighed. A doctor notes the weight while General watches. Heroic music swells as the narrator explains that the boy will become the famous Captain America. Dr. looks at a filled with a substance. Philips and another soldier look on as the shirtless Rogers looks scared. The narrator explains that while Rogers was too small for combat he would not give up and volunteered for a secret military experiment. Other doctors look on in protective suits. Philips and several other men watch the proceedings, with a shadow of Steve cast on them. The narrator says that the nation's top scientists turned him into the world's first super soldier. The scrawny shadow is suddenly transformed into a large hulking body. Later, Steve puts on a glove in front of a covered background. He then puts on a hood with a large "A" and wings on it. He then holds up a large round . He lowers the shield and stands next to a young boy named . The two look proud as they stand next to a tank with s flying overhead. A from spins towards the screen. The top headline reads " : ON OFFENSIVE". The next one reads "CAP PUSHES U.S. FRONT" while the subtitle explains that the " disband to maximize efforts." Another headline reads "DICTATORS TALK FOR HOURS" with the subtitle "GENERAL APPEAL FROM ". The picture shows Cap and Bucky fighting a group of HYDRA soldiers in a city's ruins at night. Cap is leaping down to tackle several men while others fire their guns at him. Another newspaper flies at the screen. This one shows Cap punching a HYDRA soldier as another one runs up to him, with buildings on fire in the background. The top headline reads " : THE FIRST FULL STORY". The next one reads "CAP SECURES " subtitle " : 'Victory Imminent with U.S. Super Soldier.'" The next headline reads "Air and Sea Chase Lasted Four Days, Covered 1,750 Miles". The narrator says that Cap is leading the fight against the and HYDRA forces. A third newspaper comes at the screen. This one shows HYDRA soldiers standing in formation at one of their complexes. The headline says "HYDRA ADVANCE" with the subtitle " 's Hordes spread despite armistice." Other headlines say "LATE WAR NEWS SPECIAL" and "MORE LANDINGS AT and ". A flag spreads across the screen. An image of Cap appears and the narrator wishes him good luck, wherever he is. The newsreel ends with the waving image of the flag. At some other time, a flag atop a flaps in the howling winds. The craft travels through the choppy waters under the light of the , though it is only half shown through the clouds. It quickly approaches a rocky coast. Inside, , , and watch in anticipation. Rain pours down on them. One readies their gun. Another looks at the patch, the image of a wolf firing a gun, on another's shoulder. The ship goes past s. The ship approaches and comes to a stop. The front end lowers and the men inside depart, wading through the waters. One takes shelter behind a hedgehog while holds up a pair of s to look ahead. He looks up to scan the large head of them. A bolt of strikes behind it. Sergeant signals them to move forward and the men proceed. The men make their way to a and walk through it. As they go through the shadow covered area, a gun appears over one headstone. The holder readies the cocks the weapon. As Dugan and the others walk up, Sgt. Fury stops them. Just then a goes up illuminating the night sky. He tells the Howling Commandos to move. They run just as the mortar lands causing a large explosion. A HYDRA soldier then opens up with the machine gun. takes cover as does another nearby soldier. The machine gun tears apart an angel statue that and Izzy take cover behind. He blows a bubble with his then peaks out to fire at the attacker. He quickly ducks before the machine gun fires at him. He pops his bubble as Izzy looks at him in confusion. Elsewhere, Fury points out that they're and orders Howlett to recon the area. Howlett tells the "bub" that he's working on it. Dugan stands nearby. The soldier continues to fire the weapon until it jams. He pounds on it as an object swoops by behind him. Just then, a large round object swoops through and cuts the gun in half. It explodes pushing the soldier back. A hand reaches up and grabs the round object. Percy and Izzy look up in wonder. They see the silhouette of Captain America against the moon. He moves his shield so that part of the red, white, and blue pattern can be seen. He tells them that they have to take down HYDRA's science base. He moves forward so that he can be fully seen. He goes on to say that they have a man on the inside who will help them. Dugan walks up to the standing Fury as Howlett stands. He holds up his shield saying that they should go show the Red Skull that his time is over. The Commandos cheer. Elsewhere, Red Skull stands on a in the castle looking out on the moon. Lieutenant approaches and Red Skull recognizes him without even turning around. He slightly turns his head and orders Strucker to report. Strucker tells him that the Allies have found their fortress and sent Captain America to them. Red Skull orders him to send a regiment to stop the super soldier, despite knowing that Cap will defeat them. The regiment is merely to delay Cap so that he can prepare the "specimens." Outside, blows a signaling the march forward. Dugan, Izzy, Rebel, and Dino rise over the hill and storm the fortress. Cap's shield flies up and destroys part of a tower causing two enemy soldiers to fall. Cap grabs his shield as the debris and men fall around them. Cap and Fury then charge a group of nearby enemy and knock them off the side. Elsewhere, Dugan wrestles with a large group of soldiers. One HYDRA soldier backs up to large body of water. Howlett pops up and watches him. He leaps out of the water and attacks the unsuspecting soldier. A soldier stumbles back as another flies into him. A third soldier runs up to see Percy knocking down a fourth. He throws several punches but Percy easily dodges the attacks. He swings his down and hooks it around the soldier's neck. Percy brings him close and punches him. Meanwhile, the castle looks empty. High above, the lightning continues to strike. Down below, Cap and Fury run up to the . A group of soldiers stop them. One of them levels a strange gun at them and fires. Cap raises his shield and protects them. Cap then runs forward and begins knocking the men off the bridge. Fury punches on man so hard he knocks the spit out. Meanwhile Cap takes on a large group. Cap throws his shield and knocks out two more men. It bounces off the wall and strikes a third. Fury smiles and says that everyone should have a shield like that. Cap looks to him and says that it's the only one. Just then a flies out and lands in front of them. Cap quickly raises the shield but both are caught in the explosion. As the smoke clears, Cap struggles to stand and wonders where Fury went. He looks up to see Fury unconscious next to his shield. A gun then comes down and hits Cap on the head. Cap looks over and the gun tries again. A HYDRA soldier flies over the side of the bridge. Cap dusts off his hands as he looks over. Another soldier appears and readies his gun. Suddenly the bridge comes down and squishes the soldier. Cap looks up to see Bucky walking across the bridge. He stands and teases Cap for being late. As the smoke clears, Howlett and Rebel walk up and check on Fury who is just sitting up. Seeing that his ally is fine, Cap turns to his sidekick and asks if there is any trouble inside. Bucky tells him that HYDRA soldiers are everywhere and he couldn't get to the lower levels without raising an alarm. Cap walks up to him and Bucky tells him that he knows how to get there. Cap says that the time for stealth is over and storms in followed by Bucky. Inside, Cap approaches a large door and Bucky tries to catch up. Bucky says he'll "knock" and throws a device at the door. It sticks and then explodes. The massive doors fall down and Bucky shields his face. The two then hear large footsteps approaching. Bucky steps forward boasting that he'll handle whatever it is. Then a large appears in the doorway. It leans over and roars at the two smaller beings. Bucky stumbles back saying he'll let Cap handle this one. TO BE CONTINUED... Quotes "Display Chronal Archive: 001944. Keyword: Rogers." :-'Kang', first line''' "News from the front. As the HYDRA war machine expands its reach, one by one the nations of Europe fall under its shadow. None so far have withstood the onslaught. But Allied soldiers from across the globe stand together. And as the world goes to war, we recount the tale of Steve Rogers, the man who would become Captain America! Although Rogers was too frail for combat, his fighting experience wouldn't give up. He volunteered for a secret military experiment. And with the help of the country's finest scientists, was transformed into the world's first super soldier! Now he fights alongside the Allies as a symbol of freedom and levity for all the world. Even now, Cap is leading the charge against the dreaded Red Skull and his HYDRA forces. Good luck Captain America! Wherever you are." :-'Newsreel Narrator', first line "We're sitting ducks out here. Howlett, I need recon." "I'm working on it, bub." :-'Jack Fury' and James Howlett, first lines "This is the end of the line, boys. Our job is to take down HYDRA's science base. And we already got a man on the inside to get us in. Now, let's go show the Red Skull that his days are numbered!" :-'Captain America', first lines "Lieutenant Strucker, report." "Herr Skull, the Allies have found the fortress. Captain America is with them." "Send your best regiment out to confront him. He will defeat them of course. But it will give us time to prepare the specimens. This will be the perfect test." :-'Red Skull', first lines, and Baron Strucker "They should make that thing standard issue." "Sorry Sarge. It's one of a kind." :-'Jack Fury' and Captain America' "Huh. You're late." :-'Bucky', first line "The stealth portion of this mission is officially over." :-'Captain America' "Must be the welcoming committee. I've got this covered." [Sees cyclops] "You know what, Cap...he he...I change my mind. You get this one." :-'Bucky' Trivia *The Captain America series of micro-episodes is the last to begin. In fact, the and series of micro-episodes already finished by the time this one began. *It is also the shortest series to be completed, as only one other micro-episode interrupts this series ( ) before it's completion. *The first episode to deal with the origin of a hero. *During Steve Roger's transformation there are men in suits standing in the shadows. Presumably, these men are early members, or perhaps founders, of . *Excelsior is a popular phrase of Marvel Comics legend Stan Lee. *A side headline on the first newspaper reads "U-BOAoff VESSoff" presumably talking about a German vessel. *The two lowest and two side headlines are difficult to make out for the single frame it appears. *The third newpaper's headline reads "offERS SURRENDERS TO ALLIES". *In the comics, the WWII Invaders were comprised of Captain America, Bucky, the android Human Torch, Torch's sidekick Toro, and Namor. So far, only Cap and Bucky have appeared on the series. *In the comics, by the time of World War II James Howlett had already forgotten who he was and took the name Logan. In the Christopher Yost Animated Universe, he apparently only forgets it because of . *Second animated appearance of Rebel Ralston, Dino Manelli, and Pinky Pinkerton. They previously appeared in a very brief cameo at the end of 's , which also featured Captain America and Logan storming a Red Skull controlled base. *Bucky is voiced by Scott Menville. Menville played Robin on the television series ''Teen Titans''. Bucky and Robin are typically seen as counterparts as both were sidekicks to major superheroes during the Second World War and have come into their own following the war, with both even taking up the mantle of their partner. Goofs *The map of Europe shown during the newsreel does not have the proper boundaries, even for the Second World War. Much of it is blended into one large nation, though perhaps in the series' continuity this did happen. *There are fifty stars on the American flag. Alaska and Hawaii didn't become states until 1959. *When looking through the binoculars Rebel Ralston sees a sideways 8 shape. This is a common mistake and never happens. In reality people see a circle. *The moon is too skinny when Captain America catches the shield. *While it looks cool, there's no way the whites on Captain America's clothing would stand out like that. Unless they were glow in the dark, which would not be wise for soldiers in a combat zone. *Gabe Jones blowing a trumpet signaling an attack is a very poor strategy for a small commando team when go up against a large fortified position. They would not want the attention of the larger, more well-equipped army. *The last two HYDRA soldiers could not have gotten on the bridge. Captain America and Jack Fury clearly knocked everyone off, the explosion would have at least knocked out any remaining, and the bridge was not yet lowered to allow more to come. Continuity *First appearances of Captain America, Kang the Conqueror, Red Skull, Bucky, Abraham Erskine, Chester Phillips, Wolverine, and the Howling Commandos Jack Fury, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Rebel Ralston, Dino Manelli, Izzy Cohen, and Pinky Pinkerton. *Only appearance of General Chester Philips and Doctor Abraham Erskine. *Jack Fury is the father of , introduced in . *James Howlett, also known as Logan and Wolverine, previously appeared in along with and was the title character of . He reappears in . *Baron Strucker previously appeared in the chronologically later episode . *Kang would eventually reappear in . *The Howling Commandos would reappear in as ghostly images. Background First aired online on October 4, 2010 and October 14, 2010 for television. This micro-episode along with , , and were combined into the full length episode . Jack Fury is voiced by Alex Desert, the same actor who voices his son Nick. In this episode, Wolverine is called Howlett. In the episode he is called James. This makes him the first version to use the comic book version's real name of James Howlett. The shot of Howlett coming out of the water is based on the iconic shot from the famous war movie ''Apocalypse Now''. Video } External Links *Episode at Marvel *TV.com Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Episodes